The present invention relates to a fuel injector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,124 already describes a fuel injector, which can be actuated electromagnetically. To that end, the fuel injector has the usual component parts of an electromagnetic circuit, such as a magnetic coil, an internal pole, and an external pole. This known injector is a so-called "side-feed injector", where the fuel supply takes place substantially underneath the magnetic circuit. Contact pins originating at the magnetic coil protrude from the fuel injector, which are injection-molded around with plastic over a certain length and are embedded in this. The plastic injection molding is applied at one end of the fuel injector and does not constitute an independent component part of the fuel injector.
The same applies to the fuel injector known from German Patent No. 34 39 672. Here also, contact pins originating at the magnetic coil protrude toward an electric attachment plug which is formed of plastic and partially surrounds the contact pins behind the magnetic coil. In this context, the plastic injection molding forming the attachment plug is injection molded on the metallic valve housing.
In German Published Patent Application No. 197 12 591, it was already proposed to assemble a fuel injector of two preassembled subassemblies, a functional part and a connecting part, which are produced and adjusted separately, and are subsequently fixedly interconnected. By connecting the two subassemblies, an electrical and a hydraulic connection is provided as well. The joining of the two subassemblies is carried out with the assistance of ultrasonic welding, bonding, or crimping.